The Tea Rose
by writer91
Summary: Lily's dreamed of her future life with James and their beatiful tea shop in London. But when Lily's life and future are shattered she must flee to New York to start a new life. Based on story by Jennifer Donnelly. AU


The Tea Rose

Chapter one

Not my characters, all J.K.s and the tilte belongs to Jennifer Donnely, and alot of my story is based on her book called, The Tea Rose, a must read btw. And I only do this once.

Enjoy!

* * *

-London 1889

**Lily **looked out of the window of the tea factory she worked at and sighed inwardly. She hated to work there, but it was the only place to get money at the moment.

She sighed again and ran a hand nervously down her thick red locks. She thought the plan over again in her mind: She would work for Riddle Tea for a couple of more years, or atleast until she was eight-teen. Once she gathered enough money she and James, oh James how much she loved him, would establish their own tea shop, where they will buy tea from places like China and India. They'll live a long life together. It was all to perfect, and Lily replayed it in her mind for the hundredth time that day.

Lily looked at her hand, which was deep, powdered brown, she could smell it a mile away. It smelled of thick tea leaves that she'd been working with since that morning. She took a deep breath and inhaled deeply, "Just a couple of more years," she told herself, "And I'll be out of here." Lily hated the fact that she only earned two pounds, three shillings, and seven pence a week. It wasn't enough, but if she saved more, then she'll be closer to her dream of owning her own tea place.

A bell rung, disturbing Lily's thoughts. She looked at an old clock and figured out it was time to leave. Lily looked around at a sea of girls around her age making their way to the front door. Lily desperately picked up her metal lunch box and headed to the front door. Before Lily made it out, the sea of girls stopped abruptly in front of Lily. Lily had not idea as to why the girls stopped, but before she could open her mouth to ask Tom Riddle, founder of Riddle tea, stepped out in front of all the girls. Lily looked at him sourly, he did this all the time. Lily guessed he really loved making peoples lives miserable by putting them out of this only job they had.

"Girls, please listen," Riddle said, Lily looked at his cold, sliver eyes, they couldn't show anymore hatered,"I have something to say."

_'Oh great,' _Thought Lily, he was going to make a cut. Lily prayed that he wouldn't cut her. This was her only way of getting money, and she needed this job.

"I have to make another cut," his pale lips spoke,"Now, if I call your name you are dismissed," he started,"...Mary Rownland," Lily looked over at the girl named Mary make her way out of the tea factory, she seemed depressed, "Bonnie Way, Scarlett Puex, Sarah Gillings, Nicole Finis, Kinda Atoosa, Gemma Mane, Ann Ives," Lily prayed under her breath that she would stay, she needed this job..." Elena Finagan, Ashely Phils and Lily Evans." Lily's heart sank! He couldn't she really needed the job.

But stubborn Lily wouldn't leave without a fight, she made her way to Tom Riddle and asked,"Sir, why is it that I've been dismissed?" Lily met his gaze, even though he was over a head taller than she was.

"You silly girl, you always dream here, I need a hard worker," Riddle answered back.

"Oh please sir, I promise you that I'll try harder if you just let me keep this job, I swear it to you," Lily begged.

"That wont do, run along now."

"Please sir, I beg of you. Let me keep this job, please."

"I said now, now, that would do."

"Please."

"Mr. Minton," Riddle called over the head of Lily's department,"If I let this girl stay you are responsbile for her work. If I see her dreaming again, you will be the one to be fired, understood?" Lily was amazed, he was going to let her stay!

"Yes sir, of course," said the old man, he was rather short, with thick glasses.

"Now, let me be. I need to be alone, and you," He pointed at Lily,"Next time keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, sir." Tom Riddle left out the front door, the rest of the girls left after him.

Lily grabbed her metal lunch box and made her way to the exit door. But before she could leave the factory, Mr. Minton grabbed her elbow and told her in a very serious tone,"Stop dreaming."

"Yes sir," Lily squeaked. She turned around and left the tea factory 'til tomorrow. As Lily made her daily trip to the Thames River, she inhaled in air of London. She let the warm August sun soothe her. When Lily got the stone steps that lead to the smooth, cool water of the Thames, she took her shoes off and let the water soak her tired feet. A familar face got her eye. He waved her over, Lily made her way to the other side of the long rail that lined the stone steps.

When Lily got to the other side, she looked at James. He seemed more tired than ever. "Hello there," he said to her.

"Hello," Lily smiled. She walked a little closer to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I've got you something," said James. He pulled out a beautiful white lily! Lily's favorite flower.

"Oh how lovely! Lilies my favorite," Lily thanked him. Lilies were very dear to her, James couldn't afford to get her gifts or fancy ball gowns like other girls her age owned, but the lily was just as grand.

"It's not much, but.." James started.

"It's grand! I love it. Thank you very much." Lily touched the flowers petals. It was one of the most beautiful things she had.

"How was your day," James asked Lily. Lily told him everything about the day and how she almost got dismissed from her job.

"It'll get better, I promise." James said while he picked up a beautiful emerald stone from the shallow water of the Thames. He studied it then held it up so Lily can take a look.

Lily gasped, it was beautiful. James held it up higher to let the sunlight ooze through the beautiful stone.

"Once I have more money, and we have our tea shop, I'll buy you a ring for this stone. Look at it Lily, it's as green as your eyes!"

"It's beautiful indeed. James, that would be superb," Lily said while look at James, who had tan skin, hazel-azul eyes, and wild black hair, which never stayed down.

"It would, I promise you it'll happen Lily, with all my heart, I promise."

"Thank you James," Lily gave him a hug.

"Do you want me to walk you home Lils?" Lils, her childhood nickname. She hadn't heard it in a very long time.

"Of course please."

James grabbed Lily's hand. Lily grabbed her lily flower, and the stone James found. James took the stone and put it in his pocket. They both started walking to Whitechapel, the town they grew up in and played in when they were much younger.

* * *

**I hoped you guys love it! I love the Tea Rose and you have to read it! **

**Longer chapters I promise! please please plase review. Tell me if it sucked or if it rocked.**

**More on Lily's appearance and home life in chapter 2. **


End file.
